


Sam Is Full Of Surprises

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- wind, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Sam Is Full Of Surprises

"Dude, you look as if someone stole your favourite shampoo. What's with the serious face?" Dean asked.

"Just thinking."

"Well don't, Sammy. Less think and more sex is my recipe for healthy living. Why don't we go for a wild night out, huh."

:

Sam was getting ready to say no as he usually did, but...something... impishly made him reconsider.

"You know what, Dean. Tonight the women aren't gonna know what hit them. Sam Winchester's coming to town!"

Dean's shocked expression was priceless, Sam's smile wide and sunny.

:

"Wind of change, Dean. Let's just see which Winchester those girls go for when I turn on the charm."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother!" Dean declared, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.


End file.
